I can
by NyamahAliana
Summary: I have been gone for a long time and I come back to my destroyed home of Kheria only to be greeted by my best friend but I am already faced with a problem, I just shot him...


**But I can**

…**Prologue...**

At the beginning of time, four men and four women, Travellers of many Worlds, were wandering a world of plentiful fruit and provisions. The eight people, Masters of Sorcery, had decided to develop the land and care for the animals and plants living there; they settled and became The First Ones. But another had a completely different idea. The eldest, Makhpa, wanted all the land to himself so he could be the supreme ruler, everything his. Makhpa was selfish, with unknown horrors in his heart, deadly and Master of the Dark Arts. Three others, greedy and nasty, just like their Leader, followed his example and actions, destroyed the land on Makhpa's orders. A war raged on between the people. Obviously, as all stories end, the good overthrow the evil and the land lived in peace for many years. The land blemished and a small village was founded then grew into a small town, into a city which then became a Kingdom. But the First Ones knew the evil was still out there, waiting for an opportunity to strike, and they were right...

But the city kept on growing and the four remaining Travellers disappeared, as did the truths of The First War, it being woven into a small, unimportant fable. But really, it was their history pushed into the back of their minds where the cob-webs and dust gather and the future of Kheria suffered because of it.

…**The Beginning of the End...**

The glow of the Kingdom that night, many millennia later, can never be lost in anyone's memory. The beautiful lanterns shone brighter than any of the stars in the sky. Villagers crowded together, some whispering secrets, others laughing and enjoying this festive time of the year.

Children weaved through their parents bodies, playing games. Food stalls lined the small streets and hungry people stood around, waiting for something to fill their stomachs. The whole city was full of happiness even the King and the Royal family decided to go out and mingle with commoners. On a night like this everyone thought that nothing could ever go wrong and all their worries had disappeared. Dancing and merry singing went on through the night even til the sun came up. Celebrations like this sometimes would go on for weeks, until everyone's muscles ached, their voices dry and cracked and the older men were filled with beer and wine. But what the people of Kheria didn't know was that the time of celebration was when the city was at its weakest, where all guards were busy keeping an eye on rebels within the walls than to focus on dangers outside.

After one week of celebrations and fun nearly everyone was inside cleaning or getting over the sweet food they had eaten, that was when the famous city of Kheria was finally defeated and brought to its knees. The scene was gruesome. Flames. Tumbling towers and buildings. Blood, red and covering every body, dead and alive. Screaming children, running blind from tears. Women and men lying in piles, stinking of death. Not one single soul was untouched by the sight of death, terror or pain. The ruthless, murderous monsters that committed this tragedy or had taken part in it were the People of the Makhpa Mountains.

Banished thousands of years ago, these people and their descendants had suffered through worse conditions anyone could imagine. Flu, Black Plague, starvation and nearly extinction. They had come back for revenge. But strangely, once they had plundered and murdered people, they retreated back into their mountain homes. The city and people were left alone to mourn, the people for the loved ones they have lost and the city for the foolishness of her people. Kheria was never the same again. No-one stepped forward to the role of leadership as the King and his family were massacred in the invasion. All the people left and hid away from reality and camped, creating small villages but no-one ever staying long. Not many survived but enough to carry on through life, through pain and suffering but also enough for people to remember the great and marvellous celebrations that had once been and gone...

**Amynta's POV**

Two months later...

Dark clouds covered the sky and the smell of smoke was the only scent able to be smelt for miles and miles. As I quietly walked along the overgrown road, memories of home flooded to me and I felt tears penetrating my eyes. I hoped my family were one of the lucky ones that just slipped through the fingers of death and escaped to the woods. While they were probably struggling to live off the land, I was traveling, enjoying my freedom, wanting adventures before responsibility was heavily laid on my shoulders. Leaving my family at the age of sixteen was one of the hardest things I have ever done but I couldn't just sit and wait for old age to come around, I needed freedom and excitement. But as soon as news of the invasion found me, I was racing home hoping my family was safe. It took a while for me to hear about it and also for me to gather the amount of money for transport but eventually I was able to come home, or what was left of it anyway.

As I entered the scorched walls of Kheria I could almost hear the laughter of the playing children from my childhood, the smell of freshly baked bread as I passed the destroyed bakery, the sound of swords clashing at the Blacksmiths Corner which had crumbled to the ground, the beautiful melodious music that would always be played in the Square of Dreams, the heart of Kheria. But with the music gone, the square seemed so much like a graveyard. If any newcomer passed through, they would have never thought it was once the most joyful place to be.

I looked around me, saddened at the state of the place. I wished deeply in my heart that the First Ones had been here when this disaster had occurred.

A sudden rush of anger washed over me, mad at the First Ones for deserting all of Kheria. I yelled, letting out all my frustrations and anger. I screamed, throwing bricks that lay at my feet, to the broken walls and buildings. Tears streamed down my eyes and I flopped to the ground, on my knees. I put my face in my hands and sobbed. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the truth all the murders finally sunk in and I felt like dying right at that moment. All I thought about was my friends that I left behind. I wondered who survived, Old Madge? Mr Juhk? Jason? Korra? Tenzin? Aries? Just the thought of them made me upset even more. I thought about my family and the memories that we shared, good and bad. The time when I set fire to the barn, when I purposely left my sister lost in the middle of the woods so I could go hunting with Father, and also the time me and Kyle stole the Princess Terri's crown and hid it well so she couldn't find it. But, unfortunately we had to give it up because Terri got upset and Kyle felt bad. Oh Kyle, how I missed him.

Eventually the tears slowed and came to a stop. I wiped away the wetness from my face. I kept my head down and stayed on my knees, exhausted from my travels. I don't know how long I stayed there but after a while I began to feel sore even more so I stood up and stretched. The sun was just coming over the hill in the distance and the light gave a new feeling to the place, more empty and lonesome.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw a strange figure crouching near a pile of rocks. I turned around and heard light footsteps, struggling to be silent. Stealthily, I ran in the direction I thought the person was heading. I started to realize the street I was on. This was the road I had always dragged Kyle down to check the window display in the Weaponry store. The shop never sold weak weapons, only the best. Axes, Swords, Bow and Arrows, Sword-breakers, you name it. Unfortunately only a few actually knew about the store and others would waste krouns and silver at the Blacksmith's.

I stopped in front of the store and noticed, hiding away in the rubble, a long-bow. Perfectly carved, light but a bit dusty. The string was still tight and attached. I carefully picked up the bow and a few arrows that lay around it that still had the dangerous tip of poison. Then it happened. The creaking of floorboards, the touch of metal colliding together, memories of long ago. Only it was here, now. I spun around and ran. I don't know why but I just did. My instincts told me to.

The heat came quickly right behind me, nipping at my heels. I squealed, pain mixed with joy. The Flames followed, their power pulsing like the sun. I ran through the streets, my enemies with me. Bursting for fun, I stopped and shot an arrow behind me. I got a glimpse of my chasers. Three tall boys, weaving fire-magic.

'Great, more death today' I whispered as the arrow took the boy in the middle in his chest, just above his heart. I turned and started to run again. I heard the roar of both boys as they saw their brother on the ground. "Come on" I shouted behind me, sounding like a child talking to her friend, a laugh escaping my lips. I hadn't had this much fun in this town since I stole some bread and money from Bakeries around the place. I rounded a corner, ending back at the Square of Dreams. "I'm going to get you!" That's when I heard it.

Then I clicked. Three brothers? Flamers? Tall and quick? I've only ever seen three boys that are that good. "No..." I turned around, just in time to duck a blue fireball. Only one was with me, hoping he was the one. Yes, it was but he was completely different. No longer gentle, not smiling. Only one thing was the same, his eyes, green and big. I would've smiled if he didn't look so savage. His black hair greasy and ruffled, his face was bony as the rest of his body. The glint of his knife blinding my eye-no, my knife, from my 10th Birthday, given to me on my first hunt. The knife I killed my First with. "Ludoviko? Is it really you?" I smiled weakly. His deadly look was gone and he stood up straight. "Who are you?" His voice was harsh but I knew he would listen.

"You should remember me. I saved your life more than you can count." I replied laying down the bow and arrows. He watched me suspiciously, keeping my knife in his hand. He rubbed the edge of the blade with his thumb, just like how I used to.

I stood, waiting. He stepped forward till he was a meter away from me. I felt his eyes examine me, head to toe.

He stepped back, eyes widened. "Amynta? But you're supposed to be dead." He went white and he staggered forward. I caught him and held him up. I just laughed and said "Almost, because of you."

I slowly lay him down on my lap and he almost smiled. He looked up at me. 'My friend nearly tried to kill me' I thought, suddenly knowing how Leilani must have felt when I left her in the woods.

"Where have you been? We thought you were dead when you never came back. What happened?" Too many questions. The ones I don't want to answer. I sighed and poked his cheeks. "I just had to leave OK?"

He sighed and lay more heavily against me. I remembered. The truth hit me.

"Ludoviko? Who'd I hit?" I asked staring ahead.

Ludo stood up and picked me up with him, he held me firm. I looked into his eyes and dreaded the answer but I had to hear it.

"Amyn, I'm so sorry. We thought you were one of them-"

"Tell me Ludo, I need to know!" I pleaded tears already forming because I knew the answer, I just needed confirmation. He answered the name I didn't want to hear. "Kyle". My heart stopped and I cried, not ashamed like how I would've been three years ago, the last time I spoke to any of my friends. "I'm sorry..." Was all Ludo said to me, crying along with me.

I pulled away and walked to the direction I thought Kyle lay dying. My best friend, dying because of me, because of my arrow. It was like my worst-nightmare coming true. But I could do something this time, unlike when my mother lay dying of sickness. Tears still streaming, I climbed over rubble, following the whimpers of my friend.

I remembered what my master said when I left him after I heard of what happened to Kheria. "I cannot stop death, impossible". I remembered my reply as I neared Kyle, ignoring Alechjo, the oldest. "Impossible is my specialty". I remembered his smile as I knelt down next to my friend, his laugh. "I know." He said, his eyes full with pride.

I was confused at that but now it all made sense. "He can't, no-one else. Only I can..."


End file.
